duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame is the list of cards that either cannot be played in a deck, or are restricted to 1. See Also: *Gallery *DASH Golden List __NOEDITSECTION__ TCG Banlist There is nothing restricted in the English game of Duel Masters. However after its release, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny was placed on a "watch list" by Wizards of the Coast. Due to the game being discontinued in the TCG, there is no official restriction. OCG Banlist Details The Japanese restricted list was invented around the time of DM-08 Invincible Legend in order to restrict Astral Reef and a few other Water Civilization cards that were deemed over-powered. The banlist was invented around 2006 in order to put an end to Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny in the metagame, and subsequently the game-breaking Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon was put there without any former restriction in the same year. The act of a card being put to the premium hall of fame by officials is often known as a "Hot spring trip" (温泉旅行), as a commercial of DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter and DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien depicted Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny soaking in a hot spring at the start of it. The scene returns in said Bombazar's DMX-12 Black Box Pack artwork. The following list is the current list of banned or restricted cards in Japanese play. All decks must also be a maxiumum of 40 cards, unlike the TCG where 40 is simply the minimum amount. Disabled cards You cannot have any copies of disabled cards in your deck. Despite being functionally the same as the Premium Hall of Fame, these cards were banned under different circumstances. Disabled cards were never legal to play, and are banned for reasons other than being overpowered. *Galberius Dragon *Holiday Cards *Cards in a language other than Japanese. *Jumbo Cards that are not placed in the Hyperspatial Zone. Duo Premium Hall of Fame Pairs of cards in the Duo Premium Hall of Fame cannot both be used in a deck at once. If a deck has one of the cards of the pair in it, it cannot use the other card. Currently, there are no pairs of cards in the Duo Premium Hall of Fame. Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard with Crest of Mother and Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard with Soulswap are the only pairs of cards to have held a place here, however Soulswap and Crest of Mother were later banned and Romanesk was later restricted. Hyperspatial Premium Hall of Fame This is differentiated from the Duo Premium Hall of Fame in that one of the cards involved is a psychic creature. If you have one of the cards in your deck, you cannot have the other in your hyperspatial zone. If you use one of the cards in your hyperspatial zone, you cannot use the other card in your deck. *Codename Sorge and Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ Premium Hall of Fame You can't have any copy of a card in the Premium Hall of Fame in your deck. *Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves *Aquan *Aqua Patrol *Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *Crest of Mother *Cursed Totem *Cyber Brain *Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord *The Door of Miracle and Mystery *Emperor Chirico *Future Slash *Hell Slash *Hyperspatial Vice Hole *Inferno Gate *Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade *King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia *Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God *Skeleton Vice *Slash Charger *Soul Advantage *Soulswap Hall of Fame You can only have one copy of any card in the Hall of Fame in a deck. *Aqua Hulcus *Aqua Melge *Astral Reef *Bajula's Soul *Bolbalzak Ex *Cloned Nightmare *Colorful Dance *Come On Pippi *Cosmic Darts *Dandy Eggplant *Deep Operation *Emeral *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Gachinko Roulette *Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force *Ghastly Drain *Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *Heavy, Dragon God *Hogan Blaster *Hydro Hurricane *Hyperspatial Dravita Hole *Hyperspatial Green White Hole *Inferno Sign *Infinity Dragon *Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar *Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier *Miraculous Plague *Miraculous Snare *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet *Mystery Cube *Mystery Hippo *Nariel, the Oracle *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Onishura, Golden Twins *Orochi, of the Hidden Blade *Pacific Champion *Paradise Aroma *Parlock's Miracle Fever *Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality *Positron Sign *Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder *Rolan, the Oracle *Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *Savage Earth *Seventh Tower *Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect *Shrine of Rebirth *Spiral Gate *Streaming Shaper *Surprise Illusion *Transmogrify *Überdragon Bajula Source *http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/rule/regulation/index.html Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Gameplay